This invention relates to a bipolar transistor arrangement with distortion compensation. The arrangement comprises a bipolar transistor with d.c. bias means. The collector of said transistor constitutes a collector terminal for the connection of a load circuit and the base of said transistor constituter on input terminal for the connection of a signal/voltage source.
In addition to the d.c. bias current and the signal current, the collector current in such a transistor arrangement contains an undesirable distortion component which is dictated mainly by the logarithmic voltage across the base-emitter junction of the relevant transistor. As the emitter current increases, this distortion component also increases and limits the maximum voltage amplitude of the output signal to a value which is less than the theoretical maximum output swing attainable with a given supply voltages. This may be a disadvantage in particular in transistor arrangements operating with a comparatively low supply voltage.